1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding structure for an option connector provided at the end of a branch line branching out from the trunk line of a wire harness arranged in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness for an automobile has a trunk line configured by a bundle of many electrical wires. Branch lines made up of a predetermined group of electrical wires then branch out from the trunk line. A connector that enables electrical connection with an in-vehicle electrical component or the like is provided at the end of the electrical wires in each branch line. An option connector may be provided at the ends of certain branch lines. The option connector is not used in standard specifications, but optionally can be used depending on the vehicle grade and the user's needs after purchase. JP H11-26059A discloses an option connector that is held against the outer circumferential face of the trunk line of the wire harness by wrapping vinyl tape or a band around the option connector and the trunk line.
The decrease in vehicle size and increase in number of in-vehicle components in recent years has been accompanied by an increase in the number of cases where a sufficient gap between the wire harness and peripheral components cannot be secured. Under such circumstances, an option connector that projects out on the outer circumferential face of the trunk line interferes with peripheral components by invading the area in which they are arranged. Abnormal noise also may occur due to this interference between the option connector and peripheral components.
In view of this, a structure has been proposed in which, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 show a proposed option connector 1 that is held against a trunk line 2 at an attachment angle α relative to the central axis of a clip 3 that fixes the trunk line 2 to a vehicle 9. Thus, the option connector 1 is constrained from invading the area in which peripheral components are arranged. Furthermore, the option connector 1 of this proposed structure is covered peripherally by a urethane sheet 4, and then is fixed with vinyl tape 8 or the like so that a bottom face 5 of the option connector 1 is brought into contact with a side face of the trunk line 2, and two side faces 6 of the option connector 1 are sandwiched from above and below by the branch line 7 itself.
The proposed structure of FIGS. 4 and 5 may enable the option connector 1 to be held stably in a clearance near peripheral components, and thus may avoid interference with the peripheral components. Also, even if there is interference between the option connector 1 and a peripheral component, damage and abnormal noise can be prevented since the option connector 1 is covered by the urethane sheet 4, and the bottom face 5 and side faces 6 are surrounded by the trunk line 2 and the branch line 7.
However, the task of attaching the wire harness to the vehicle 9 so that the arranged position of the option connector 1 on the trunk line 2 satisfies the attachment angle α relative to the central axis of the clip 3, and also the task of checking the attachment are very troublesome and complicate the attachment task. Also, the operation for fixing the option connector 1 at a predetermined position on the trunk line 2 by winding tape so that the option connector 1 is surrounded by the urethane sheet 4 and the branch line 7 is very complicated, and adversely affects wire harness productivity as well.
Furthermore, the task of undoing the binding by the vinyl tape 8 or the like to use the option connector 1 is troublesome, and produces discarded material such as the vinyl tape 8 and the urethane sheet 4.
The invention was made in view of the above-described situation, and an object of the invention is to provide a novel holding structure for an option connector according to which an unused option connector provided on a branch line of a wire harness easily can be attached and detached at a predetermined holding position without requiring a troublesome task, and according to which abnormal noise due to interference with a peripheral component is prevented.